Vampire
The Vampire is an evil, unholy, scary, monstrousity that sucks the blood of humans. It is usually a human corpse that comes to life and feeds on human blood. Apperances in multi-media The common-age vampire is a usually tall, mostly pale creature, who has an eternal taste for blood. The vampire always comes out at night, either as a bat, a wolf, or as a cloaked figure and if it comes out in the sunlight, it'll burn. The most well-known, and by well known, is Count Dracula. Attacks and Weaknesses The modern vampire is armed with sharp fangs, and can use hypnosis to stun victims to go in for the kill. But, sometimes the vampire can spare the victim, make the person turn into a vampire for eternity. However, a vampire isn't immortal. It can be killed by a stake through the heart, or by a large amount of sunlight. Also, by garlic or a crucifix, will keep them at bay, but won't kill them. Also if a beautiful woman attracts them then you'll be Ok (If you're a male) as long as she is attractive and innocent and smells great. As seen in lost tapes The vampire remains the same, but it takes a more human form, killing people who come near it. It lives on the basement of the Redding house. Initially, they make noises on the ceiling while they move but it was initially thought to be a raccoon infestation. During the night while Eddie is sleeping, one of the vampire crept out of the closet and snatched Rugles. However, it ended up waking up Eddie who screamed in terror. The vampire managed to escape just before the arrival of Dennis and Sarah. The next day, exterminator Stan Polanski was hired to get rid of the "racoon infestation". Polanski spots a hole in the basement and investigated. Using a snake cam, he spotted a couple of nest made up of debris. Suddenly, while of the vampires suddenly appeared and killed Polanski. Eventually, the Redding Family noticed that Polanski has been gone for a long time and sent Eddie to go to the basement. While in the basement, Eddie was spotted by one of the vampires and Eddie tries to escape. Eddie and Sarah tried to hold off the door but the vampire managed to break the door of the hinges. The Redding family then hides in Eddie's bedroom while being pursued by at least 3 vampires. One of them managed to break a hole on the door. As a last ditch effort, Dennis stabbed the beast with a piece of the wooden door and the beast suddenly vaporizes and the others run away. Days later, a mining community 60 miles away was attacked by creatures that are similar to the vampires. See also *Chupacabra *Strigoi *Chino-cuvan Category:Creatures Category:Blood Feeders Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Invertebrates Category:Mammals Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Vampires Category:Intelligent Monsters Category:People Infected By Diseases Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Cryptids Category:Humanoids Category:Undead Category:Immortals